


Glynda's Drunken Night

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Creampie, Cuckolding, F/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Glynda had a bad night and decides to stop by her local bar to help herself relax. However, it’s just like Qrow to show up at a bar unannounced.





	Glynda's Drunken Night

The bar was usually a spot that was full of people late at night, making it an easy spot to hide away from problems that anyone was facing. However, no one expected the uptight and slightly prudish Glynda Goodwitch to walk into the bar wearing a smile and a tight purple dress that only seemed to highlight the way her platinum blonde hair hung over her shoulders, not that a single person at the bar complained at the sight before them, especially since her dress was lot cut enough to see a good portion of her cleavage. The professor made her way to the bartender and tapped the counter for his attention, getting it immediately. “Just a full bottle of whiskey and a glass. I’m wanting to forget my day.”   
  
“Well, Glynda, if someone as beautiful as you ever wants to forget anything, plenty of the men who come here would be willing to take you home and help you forget.” The man chuckled a bit as he placed the bottle in front of her, opening it and starting to pour it, just to stop as she put the money between the bottle and the glass. “Huh?”   
  
“I’m a taken woman. I’m gonna be drinking alone, after all.” The green-eyed woman smiled softly and took the glass, reaching for the bottle as well. “It sounds like a very tempting offer that I would’ve gladly taken in my youth, but I can’t do that anymore.” Glynda smiled as she took her drink and her glass to an empty booth, letting out a heavy breath when her rear end touched the seat. “I can’t believe you’ve made me feel the need to come to a bar of all places. I can’t even get drunk at my own place without worrying about you storming in anymore…” The woman was clearly talking to whoever was on her mind as she poured her first glass of whiskey. She didn’t drink from it right away, however, instead just lightly tracing her finger along the rim of the glass as she set the bottle down on the small table in front of her.

 

The blonde woman pulled her scroll out from her bra and placed it on the table in case someone she wanted to talk to called or an emergency called. She may have been a woman who wanted to forget everything in the world right now, but she was always smart enough to be prepared for the worst. Pouring herself another drink, the woman could already feel the pressure of her day starting to lift from her shoulders. Nothing fantastic or life-changing, but definitely enough to warrant another glass. Once again, Glynda downed her alcohol in one gulp, smiling proudly to herself that after years of sticking to whine and the fancier drinks provided by the Schnees during meetings that she was still able to handle something from a cheap bar on the edge of town without feeling anything negative from it.

 

However, as she sat back and relaxed in the booth, her scroll started to vibrate against the table, showing the contact name “Honey” on it. A scowl quickly appeared on her face as she immediately sent the call to voicemail, not wanting to talk to him. “Fuck off. Just let me have this night to myself and I’ll talk to you in the morning.” A smile came to her face as she got a missed call notification but nothing about a voicemail, prompting her to pour her third drink as she watched someone she hadn’t expected to see walk into the bar. “Qrow…” The woman whispered to herself as she almost overflowed the glass, not having wanted to be seen as she was by someone like him.

 

Almost immediately, the bartender could be heard talking to the man, catching Glynda’s attention as well. “Qrow? You’re here tonight too? What happened, all your flasks empty or something?” The bartender and Qrow both laughed at the joke for a moment until the gruff Hunter sighed and placed his credit card on the table, causing the bartender to go quiet. “Just here to pay off some debts an old friend of mine had. Seems that… he won’t be able to come back.”

 

“Is that so? Well, being a friend of yours, I can’t say I didn’t exactly think it wouldn’t happen. You do have a knack for bringing trouble wherever you go.” The man took the card and his eyes darted in Glynda’s direction, prompting Qrow to take a look as he took the funds from the man.

 

“Well, damn. Are you a cute one?” Qrow cocked his head to the side to get a better look at the blonde that was sitting alone in a booth, looking to the bartender for a moment. “Keep my card for the night. If I don’t ask for a drink, don’t use or even let me use it.” It took the scythe-wielder a moment of walking closer to the booth to realize that the gorgeous blonde that was sitting in the booth was Glynda Goodwitch, bringing a quick blush to his cheeks for a moment when he realized just what he was about to try to do, only to realize that she was downing another glass of whiskey. “That’s not like you, Glynda… You and that loverboy of yours get into another fight? Or are you just here to find some strange and keep a secret with someone who won’t even tell you their name?”

 

“Oh, shut it, Qrow. We got into another fight and I don’t even feel like I can drink in my own home without him coming in to find me and start another one. I just want one night to relax and this… Well, let me just say I can see why you always have your hand around a flask.” The older woman looked into man’s red eyes and chuckled under her breath at the unamused look on his face. “But… That’s enough about that. If you’re going to stay, or try t0 hit on me like you planned to a minute ago, then grab a glass and a bottle. This bottle is for me.”

 

Qrow new better than to argue when Glynda when she was in a bad mood, sighing and heading back to the bar to grab his own drink and glass, sitting down and eyeing the woman’s outfit. “So, you came to a bar like this, dressed nicely and with a look that begs for attention. Shit must’ve really hit the fan for you, huh?”   
  
“Well, I’m pouring my fourth drink and I’ve been here maybe fifteen minutes. You tell me.”

 

The Hunter sighed at the question and nodded, pouring his own glass. “Well, it always sucks to drink alone. I might as well join you this one time. Our little secret.” He chuckled as he watched the woman roll her eyes, bringing a smile to his lips. “Hey, I may be a drunk, but at least I know how to handle my alcohol more than anyone else I’ve met.~” Qrow downed his first drink and started immediately pouring another, keeping his free hand over Glynda’s glass to make her wait. “If you’re four drinks in before I get here, shouldn’t I get to four before you drink this one?”   
  
The blonde woman rolled her eyes once again, but pulled her hand away from the glass, giving the man what he wanted and not complaining for the first time in decades. “Fine. You are the drinking expert, after all. Though, I think most would call that an alcoholic.~” However, she got no response as she watched Qrow pour himself a third drink and down that away as well, flashing a quick smile at her.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

About an hour later, the two shared a quick glance after downing their tenth drink together, a smile coming to their lips as Qrow was the first to say something, knowing that Glynda was only a bit tipsy and fully aware of what was going on but wanting to make the first move so that it was a more sober one than most. “You know, Glynda. I think I’ve always wanted to feel those massive tits in my hand, ever since we were kids back at Beacon. You always seemed to walk around with a sense of confidence and knowledge that you were turning heads with every step you took.” The red-eyed man looked down at his glass, seeing that it only had half the alcohol he filled it with.    
  
“Oh? It’s confession time, is it?” The woman’s voice was much happier than when she had initially walked into the bar, a soft smile on her lips as she circled her finger around the rim of the glass. “Well, I can’t say that I’ve always exactly wanted to do something with you…” The inflection she put on the word wanted brought an almost unnoticeable from to the black-haired man’s lips, which made the blonde laugh to herself. “... But the thought of hatefucking you in my office has crossed my mind once or twice with how much you annoy me. You’re worse than your own nice, but at least she has a better body than you do.~”   
  
“Low blow, Glynda. Low blow.~” The man stood up and stripped himself of his shirt without hesitation, showing his well toned body and noticing the quick flash of arousal and lust in the woman’s green eyes. A soft chuckle left Qrow’s lips as he slipped into Glynda’s side of the booth, getting right next to her and smiling as he pushed her up against the wall with enough force to make her gasp. “Why don’t I make you forget about my niece for the night? Teach you which one of us would be better for you during a night like this?~” He didn’t wait long enough to get a proper answer from the woman before crashing his lips against her, capturing them in a quick, slightly drunk, and eager kiss.

 

The blonde woman didn’t react to it for a moment, needing to process that a man she usually despised was kissing her against the wall while her lover was probably off wondering just where she was. There was no point in refusing the kiss at this point, slowly leaning in and deepening it as a soft smile crept to her lips. The professor slowly wrapped her arms around the black-haired man’s neck, pulling him tighter against her and gasping quietly as he felt his hands find a firm grip on her breasts. After a moment of just enjoying the feeling of his hands on her body, Glynda pulled away from the kiss and looked into his eyes. “You know I should slap you right now for touching me like this, right? It’s very inappropriate.~” 

 

“Yes it is, and so are the thoughts running through your mind that are stopping you from slapping me.” Qrow pulled the woman away from the wall and wrapped an arm around her back, using it to reach her other breast before squeezing them both and playing with them. The man relished in the soft moans and quiet squeaks that would leave the woman, loving the look on her face as she reached down towards his crotch, grabbing his hardening member through his clothing. “Didn’t think you’d be a woman to let something like this happen.” With a teasing tone in his voice, the red-eyed Hunter pulled Glynda’s dress straps down more than enough to reveal her ample mounds to anyone in the bar who was willing to risk catching a quick glance, loving the pleasured gasp that left her from the cold air against her skin.

 

With the motivation of her breasts in the open, the taste of alcohol on her tongue, and the taste of Qrow’s lips lingering on her own, there was nothing stopping her from using her one hand to unzip the red-eyed Hunter’s pants and pulling his cock through the zipper. The blonde woman licked her lips as she felt just how long and thick the throbbing member was in her hand, bringing a smile to her face as she turned her head to face Qrow. “Gotta admit that it’s much larger than I expected it to be.” The woman leaned in and kissed the man next to her, moaning into the affection as her soft mounds were played with like toys, roughly grabbed and squeezed before massaging them in his firm hold. She had never been handled this way from her lover and didn’t properly know how to react from the different sense of pleasure that flooded her body, but that didn’t stop her from kissing the Hunter beside her over and over again as he played with her body.

 

At that moment, Qrow noticed the woman’s scroll vibrating on the table, showing the contact name “Honey” on it once again. “Oh, come on. Why now?” Just as he finished his sentence, the hunter felt the blonde remove her hand from his member and watched her reach for the device. He didn’t know whether she was going to answer it and pretend like she was alone somewhere or if she was going to send it to voicemail, but he didn’t care as he grabbed her hand and captured her lips in another heated kiss, returning her attention back to him. Bringing her hand back to his hardened cock, the black-haired man moved his hand under her dress, starting to tease her folds through her panties as they started to make out once again, letting the call go to voicemail. “Don’t worry about him, okay? Just focus on me.~”

 

Glynda nodded at Qrow’s request, stroking his cock at a rapid pace as she pressed her body out into his hands, enjoying the firm grip he held on her and the way his fingers danced around her folds. At least, that was until she felt his hand leave her breast and reached for her half-full glass of whiskey, causing the woman to wonder just what he was doing. “What? Qrow are you going to drink while-” The blonde couldn’t even finish her sentence before she watched the man down the last bit of whiskey into his mouth, but quirked her brow when she noticed that he didn’t swallow it down. That’s when she realized just what he was about to do, a soft smile coming to her face as she felt his lips crash against her own, his tongue along with the alcohol pushing past her lips and making her moan quietly into the affection.

 

However, the Hunter wasn’t a man to let any alcohol that touched his lips go to waste, making sure he kept some in his mouth before pulling away and swallowing it down just in time for Glynda to do the same. “What do you say we stop the teasing and get to the real fun?~” Qrow relished in the gasp that left the blonde as he pushed her against the table, leaning her over it with her ass pointed back at him. The man brought his hand back and slammed it back down against her rear end, spanking her and gripping her plump asscheek before shifting her black panties to the side. A smile came to the red-eyed man’s lips as he pressed his tip against her nearly soaked folds, using his weight to keep her pressed against the table. “Tell me you want it, Glynda. Tell me you want me to fuck you.~”

 

It didn’t take the woman long with how often he pressed forward against her needy cunt without penetrating her to lose herself and want more, causing her to reach back and get a firm grip on his hips, her painted nails softly digging into his flesh. “Either fuck me or leave, Qrow. I’m not here to be teased.” The words came out as more of a demand than a request as she kept her green eyes locked on her phone, leaning it against the bottle of whiskey in front of them just to make sure it was out of the way and wouldn’t get damaged somehow from their fun. Luckily, just as she set the device against the bottle, the woman got just what she wanted, gasping as she felt the first few inches of the Hunter’s thick cock pushing into her, stretching her out so he could fit inside of her. “Oh fuck!~ You’re much bigger than he is…”   
  
“Who…?” Qrow asked a bit confused as he started moving his hips back and forth slowly, not wanting to hurt her before getting to the real fun. A second later, though, the man shook his head and ran his free hand through the older woman’s golden locks, a smile coming to his lips as he started moving a bit faster, slowly getting more and more of his cock inside of her pussy without hurting her. “Actually, forget it. You’re mine tonight, got it?” The Hunter all but growled the question as he yanked on Glynda’s head, earning a pleasured gasp from her as her green eyes met his red, an almost silent confirmation leaving her. “Good.~” With a quick huff, the black-haired man pushed her back against the table and started moving his hips a bit rougher than when he started, burying every inch of his member inside of her tight pussy while making her moan against the table and hoping no one would see them.

 

Every push inside of her was another that simply felt like heaven as the blonde woman slowly forgot her troubles, cheating on her lover with a man she usually hated, but was growing more fond of as time went on. Deep down, the teacher also wondered if she’d be able to even get off from fucking her lover every again with how much bigger Qrow was, but she wasn’t going to complain as the man’s grip on the back of her head only got tighter as he spanked her a few times. Glynda closed her eyes as she let the pleasure simply wash over her, not realizing that her scroll had started to vibrate once again when she felt the Hunter lean over her body and bury his cock even deeper into her with the slightly changed angle. “Fucking hell, Qrow.~ Deeper! Fuck me harder!~” There was clear bliss in the woman’s voice as she begged for more, not realizing that her lover was on the other end of the video call. She couldn't know that the video didn’t have her lover’s face in it but showed her exposed nipples grinding against the table while her body scooted back and forth from view of the camera.

 

Qrow knew, however, not that he really cared as the best pussy he had ever felt clenched around his cock like it was made to take it. “Never thought Glynda Goodwitch would be so willing to take a partner’s cock. No wonder you’re so tight.” Of course, a soft chuckle left the man as he started to ignore the muted video, moving one of his hands from the blonde’s hips to her breast from under her body, squeezing and playing with it once against as he kept hold on the back of her head. The black-haired man didn’t think the joke would cause her inner walls to clamp tighter around his shaft, causing him to reach his orgasm far faster than before. “Fuck, Glynda…”   
  
The woman took that as a compliment as she bit her lip in front of the camera, not even bothering to open her eyes as she continued to be fucked in view of her lover. “We might… Have to do this more… Often, Qrow.” Glynda spoke through heavy and ecstatic breaths, a smile on her face as she felt herself on the edge of her orgasm. “It’s okay to cum inside me… Do it! Give me the satisfaction he never could!~” Just like she asked, the teacher got the creampie she wanted, moaning loudly and almost screaming as she felt rope after thick rope of cum flood into her womb and paint her walls white with Qrow’s seed. A blissfully content sigh left the blonde’s lips as she felt the cum finally stop flooding inside of her but her partner’s cock still rock hard, causing her to push herself up from the table, cum leaking between from her thoroughly fucked snatch as the Hunter slipped out of her. “You came so much and you’re still so hard…” Finally opening her eyes to turn and see the man she was fucking, the green-eyed woman noticed that her device was on and in a call, or at least that she was being recorded. She winked towards the camera and propped herself up on the table, turning to face the man who was sitting in the booth. “Is that my boyfriend on the call?”   
  
“Probably. I didn’t pay attention to the contact name. Want me to do something else while he’s here?” Qrow didn’t care about the consequences at this point, happy to see the blonde so out of her shell and happy to be able to live out a fantasy he’s had for a long time now.   
  
“Fuck my ass.” The woman licked her lips as she positioned the scroll in another spot to get a good view of both her and Qrow’s bodies when she laid against the table, lifting her legs in the air. “I haven’t ever let him do it, no matter how many times he asked. You’re going to do it and teach me how pleasurable it can be.~”

 

“As long as we can meet up like this more than just tonight.” The Hunter smirked and grabbed the woman’s thighs, holding them to her sides and slowly pressing the tip of his cock against her puckered hole. Qrow licked his lips as he pushed forward into the woman, starting to fill her with his member and making her whimper in a mixture of pain and pleasure from the feeling of having her asshole stretched around a thick cock. “Promise me that and I’ll fuck your ass as hard as I can.”   
  
“Fine…. Keep our colleagues out of it and we can fuck as much as you want… As often as you want.” The woman smiled and leaned forward just enough to capture his lips in a heated kiss, a soft moan leaving her lips as she felt her rear end be spread and stretched around the man’s thick shaft. Of course there was pain during her very first anal fucking, but with how slow and gentle Qrow was taking it, Glynda was more than happy to feel her anal walls clenching around his member like it belonged in there. When the two broke their kiss for the camera, staring into each other’s eyes, both of them smiled at each other. “I might just want to go home with you, you know…”   
  
“You wouldn’t be the smartest women if you truly felt that way.~” Still moving his hips at a slow pace, the black-haired Hunter only smiled as he pushed more and more of his cock into her rear end, loving how tight her back door was around his shaft. “But, you’re more than welcome to stay at my home for as long as you want.” Bringing a hand from the blonde’s hips, Qrow started to move his hips a bit faster, eventually bottoming out inside of her ass and groaning in harmony and bliss with Glynda. “I’ll want more of this ass to myself, after all.”   
  
“Well, with how gentle you’re treating it, which is a bit of a surprise, you’re more than welcome to fuck my ass as much as you want.” Just as she finished her sentence, the woman felt the man’s member twitch inside of her, forcing a blissful gasp from her lips as she looked into his red eyes. Biting her lower lip, there was no hiding the lust and desire she had for him now, forcing the leg that was no longer held down around Qrow’s waist and pulling him closer so she could feel more of his length inside of her ass. Heavy breaths started to leave her as the black-haired man moved his hips just as fast as when he was fucking her pussy, moaning into the booth and letting her eyes flutter shut as the pleasure started rushing through her when he started hitting sensitive spots she didn’t even know about. “Oh gods… You’re going to make me cum…” The teacher seemed breathless at the realization, a soft blush forming on her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and capturing his lips in another kiss.

 

Qrow, on the other hand, was more than happy to hear that, feeling confident enough to start getting rough with her as his own orgasm was quickly approaching. Maybe it was his slightly inebriated state, or the fact that the woman he was fucking was one of his crushes since his teenage years, but the man let out a grunt into the kiss as his orgasm finally hit. The man bit her lip and pulled her body tighter against his own as he pumped her full of cum, painting her inner walls white just like the other time they came together. This time, however, the feeling of Glynda’s walls clenching around his member as he continued to move his hips earned another few ropes of cum flooding into her, bringing a smile to both of their lips.

 

Without a word shared between them, or a gesture of any kind, Glynda rolled herself so she was laying across the table, knocking over their drinks and not caring about the sound of shattered glass. Her green eyes quickly looked up the man‘s body as she wrapped her lips around his member, moaning softly from the taste that lingered on it. She didn’t worry about it if was her own ass she was tasting or just his cum, but she enjoyed the taste either way, smiling and swirling her tongue around what she could of his length even though her lover could still see her. However, the teacher removed her lips from around her partner’s cock and smiled as she grabbed her scroll, winking once again to her lover and kissing the side of Qrow’s cock. “I don’t think I’m going to be home tonight. Don’t wait up for me.~”

 

Grabbing the device from her hands, Qrow ended the call and set the scroll back on the table as Glynda continued to orally service his cock. “Want to continue this at my place? Or do you want to worry about a pissed off bartender scowling at us the entire time?” 

 

The two shared a soft chuckle before the blonde got off the table and slipped fully out of her panties, not worried about her breasts still hanging from her dress. “Let’s go to your place. It’ll give us a quick break.~”


End file.
